Dragon age Aeducan honour
by The 666th necrophiliac
Summary: Novelization of origins, mainly following a male Dwarf noble, but also has female Human noble, male human magi, and female city elf. Pairings are Aeducan/Morrigan, Cousland/Alistair, Tabris/Zevran, Amell/Lelianna. please R&R.
1. Duran Aeducan

_**A/N: M'kay this is my novelisation of Dragon age origins, following a male Dwarf noble, female human noble, male human magi, and female city elf origins. The pairings well be DN/Morrigan, HN/Alistair, M/Lelianna, CE/Zevran. Hope it's good.**_

* * *

The chantry teaches us that it was the hubris of men that brought the Darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to usurp heaven, but instead, they destroyed it...

They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own construction. They returned as monsters, the first of the darkspawn...

They became a blight upon the land. Unstoppable, and relentless...

The dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall, and from the deep roads, they drove at us again and again, until finally we neared annihilation...

Until the Grey wardens came...

Men and women from every race. Warriors and Mages. Barbarians and Kings. The Grey wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness, and prevail.

It has been four centuries since that day, and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the Darkspawn to return, but those who once called us heroes have forgotten. We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lays on the horizon.

* * *

_Deep beneath the frost back mountains lays the city of Orzammar, the larger of two known remaining dwarven cities in the world. Orzammar was once the seat of a major empire connected by tunnels, called Deep Roads, which stretched thousands of miles._

_The city now stands alone, cut off from the rest of the dwarven ancestral lands by the darkspawn incursion. Secure in Orzammar's impregnable construction, the dwarven noble houses continue their centuries-old power struggles._

_Assassination and blackmail are commonplace, but the appearance of honour is paramount._

_Duran Aeducan, second child of king Endrin of house Aeducan-the ninth Aeducan ruler elected by the noble assembly, a man who grew up in a world rife with political intrigue. A man who has had to struggle against brothers and cousins for honour and prestige._

_Today, a feast celebrates an important day in his life, for tomorrow, the first time in his life, he is to lead men into battle, The opening move towards real power in the ever-changing game of dwarven politics._

The man in question, Duran Aeducan, thirty-two years of age, stood before a vanity, fully armoured, braiding his long beard which reached down to his chest. He finished, and examined his appearance. He was good and neat, though still looked rugged and strong. He needed to look his best.

"Greetings my lord." Duran jumped, quickly turning, to see another dwarf leaning on the rooms entrance, grinning. "You are dressed and ready. Excellent."

"Gorim, I wasn't aware you had arrived."

"Forgive me for startling you."

"Unnecessary. I should have been more mindful."

Gorim didn't answer. Instead, he changed the subject. "Will you be coming armed, milord?"

"Yes, let them see me as a warrior."

"Of course," Gorim began, "If every other lord has a shield and three swords, you'll feel awfully under-dressed."

Duran chuckled. "You, my friend, are ridiculous."

"One cannot be too serious at these events." Gorim stated. "Anyway, onto the business at hand. The king wishes for you to make an appearance at the feast. But there's no rush. The Noble family heads will spend hours boring your father with partitions and pointless grievances. "

"How very dull. I don't pity Trian." Duran stated as he began rummaging through a trunk at the foot of his bed. "Speaking of whom, what about my brothers."

"I saw them rummaging about the merchants outside on my way in."

"Merchants? Outside the palace?"

Gorim nodded. "As part of the celebrations, permits have been auctioned off to the merchant caste who wished to vend their wears in the diamond quarter." The diamond quarter was the section of the city that held the royal palace, as well as the chamber of assembly.

"I see. Anything else?"

"Lord Harrowmont has also opened the proving's for young warriors to test their mettle before the battle tomorrow. Perhaps we should go and teach them what single combat is really about. And by we, I mean you." He chuckled, "I'll practice my cheering."

"Ah, that sounds much more appealing. Ah! There you are." Duran heaved a slightly worn axe from the trunk, and strapped it to his back. "Come; let's go before the proving starts."

"Yes, milord Aeducan." The two walked out of the room, and out of the palace.

Outside, the merchants had claimed the streets for their own, and patrons had taken full advantage of it. The sounds and shouting were deafening. From it all, however, thanks to their finely tuned dwarven warrior senses, two voices could be heard above the others, both of which caught the Aeducan's attention.

"I'm sure we can work this out reasonably. It's in the records, there's nothing I can do!"

He turned to the disturbance coming from an alley near the palace. "Gorim, come."

"Please, master Volleny. My work is accounted by the shaper!" Pleaded a man in fine clothing to a furious, armoured dwarf.

"These books are lies written by the enemies of house Volleny!"

"I write only what I find in the records!"

The armoured man growled as he stepped towards the man, reaching for his sword.

"Enough!" Duran growled, causing both Dwarves to turn to the newcomers. "What is the meaning of this! Explain yourselves!"

"Lord Aeducan, you can vouch for my work, can't you!" The finely dressed dwarf pleaded. "Your father loved my 'History of Aeducan: Paragon, King, peacemaker!'"

"Ah, I enjoyed that one as well."

"This worm," the armoured dwarf growled, "has written a book that slanders my family's name. I demand retribution.

"Oh."

"I write only what I see in the official records!" The author stated.

"They're lies. All lies! The filth he wrote shames my ancestors."

"Enough!" Duran growled. "Denying a fact doesn't make it any less true."

"You wouldn't be saying that if it were your family that was slandered!"

"Then you know nothing of me. Begone!"

"Do not order me about as if I were some lowly peon! You haven't heard the end of this." The lord growled as he marched past the two and down the path.

"Thank you, prince Aeducan. You saved my life." The finely dressed dwarf said.

"He was a fool," Gorim began, "and a low ranked one at that. He has no idea how insignificant he or his house really is. Shall I have him killed, milord?"

"Yes, and make sure everyone knows who ordered it and for what purpose."

"Yes, lord Aeducan." Gorim bowed and left, returning to the palace.

"You have proven yourself darker than many believed you to be."

"Perhaps, but dishonourable dogs have no right to live."

"Oh, I agree wholeheartedly, prince Aeducan."

Duran nodded, "I would suggest you make your way home. Dogs often travel in packs."

"Of course, Prince Aeducan." The dwarf bowed, before leaving. Shortly after, Gorim returned. "It's done, he won't live past the hour."

"Good," Duran stated, "I would have liked to do it myself, though I doubt it would be a good idea to track blood in my father's throne room."

The two walked off down the street. Gorim in front, forcing a path through the pedestrians for the two to walk. They passed trough the bulk of the crowd, after which, Gorim let out a breath of relief.

"Well, that's the worst of it."

"Perhaps not." Duran replied, "Here come my brothers."

"Hm?" Gorim looked forward, and true to the other's word, two men were walking towards them.

"Atrast vala, big brother!" Began the younger of the two, "How surprising to run into you amongst the common folk."

"Especially since duty requires that you attend our king father at the feast today." The older spat. "Have you so little respect for him that you disregard his wishes on a day set aside for you?"

Gorim stepped forward. "Lord Harrowmont told me that we wouldn't be needed for hours at least-"

"Silence! If I wanted the opinion of my brothers second, I would ask for it."

"Yes, your highness…"

Duran also stepped forward. "Don't speak to Gorim like that, Trian. Besides, I don't recall needing permission to go anywhere."

"Your lack of a sense of duty to your house is obvious. I can't imagine why _you're_ receiving a commission. I expect that after tomorrow I'll spend much time apologizing to the heads of noble houses for the deaths of their children under your incompetent command. "

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" The youngest brother commented.

"As heir to the throne, it is my duty to impart wisdom and judgement upon those who need it. Now then, you." he pointed a fat, stubby finger to Duran, "get to the feast!"

"I am no lackey to whom you may bark orders!" Duran growled at his brother.

"Humph!" Trian spat, "Come Behlen." The two walked off without another word.

"Nothing like being talked down to by the future king." Gorim grunted.

"Perhaps becoming king will calm him."

"I hope your right, milord."

"As do I." The two continued on, down the streets, until yet another disturbance approached.

"What have we here?" Duran stopped, as did Gorim, and turned to face from where the sound came. There, on a doorstep, were two women. "Two handsome, strapping noble lords! You both look so grand." said one of the women.

"And isn't this the man of the hour? The son of the king?" said the second woman.

"Who's your friend, my lord? Another lord from the honoured house Aeducan?" asked the first.

"No, this is ser Gorim, a warrior cast."

"Not a noble?" the second woman asked.

"No, not a noble, by the stone, you're thick." The first responded.

"Why do you care if Gorim is a noble?"

"They're noble hunters, milord. They will sire a noble's child, in exchange; they are permitted to live in the noble's estate in order to raise the child." Gorim explained

"So these women will bed any man simply because they are a Nobel."

"Yes milord."

"I see." Duran's face crumpled in disgust. "Gorim, these women offend me."

"Would you like me to run them off?"

"Yes."

Gorim nodded, before turning to the two girls. "You heard the man. Move along!" They did as they were instructed without a word. "Well, that's a bit of class back in the area."

"Indeed, let's move on."

They walked, only to stop moments before the common's entrance where a guard was waiting, and a rather fat one at that.

"What's this then?" Duran questioned as the two walked forward. Upon seeing the two, the soldier took a step toward them.

"My lord, are you heading to the Proving arena?"

"Well, yes. What do you need?"

"Your father has ordered me to escort you to the proving grounds. "

Gorim sighed. "I clean forgot. Forgive me; I should have informed you sooner. The king had ordered that you are not to travel through the Commons unguarded."

"I'm capable of walking on my own." Duran assured.

"I _did_ mention the merchants that won permits to sell their goods in the Diamond quarter?"

"Yes."

"Well, there were only so many auctioned off, and quite a few were turned away. Your father fears that you would be harassed on the way to the proving.

Duran sighed. "Very well."

"Will we be leaving?" asked the guard.

"Yes."

"Excellent. This way Milord."

True to Gorim and the guard's word, there were many merchants, but the two forced back all who approached, and thankfully, they arrived just in time.

"Wait here, soldier." Duran ordered.

"Yes, milord."

"Let's go, Gorim." And the two walked up to the top gallery, where the proving master was waiting. The first match had just ended, and now the crowd was roaring. As they approached, a dwarf, the proving master, turned to them.

"Your Highness. It is an honour to have you here. Have you come here to watch these brave warriors fight in your honour?" asked the proving master.

"No." Duran answered. "I've come to fight in it." At this, the proving master almost jumped back.

""Y-your highness. This proving is in _your_ honour."

"Then honour him by doing as he says. My lord Aeducan will fight in this proving." Gorim firmly stated.

"I will honour these warriors by testing their skills." Duran added.

"Of course. It is well within your right."

"Let it be done, then." Duran turned and left the balcony, moving to the arena, readying his axe. Once he was in position, steel within his armoured hands, the proving master called to the crowd.

"Men and women of Orzammar. We have a late entry into these proving's, held on the eve of battle for the honour of house Aeducan. I give you, the lord Aeducan himself!" The crowd roared, clapping and cheering. "Are you ready for your first match?!"

"Yes!" Duran began, "Let's begin."

"Then let us begin! This is a glory proving! Fought under the watchful eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar for the honour of house Aeducan!" Again, the crowd roared. "Lord Aeducan will fight Aller Bemot, youngest son of Lord Bemot!" From the doors opposite him, a dwarf stepped forward, a large Maul in his hands.

"You honour me with this match." Aller bowed.

"Prepare yourself."

"Fight!"

Aller charged, bringing down his Maul, which Duran blocked with his axe, and pushed him off. Aller was open! He slashed with his axe, striking him in the chest, causing him to stumble. Another blow sent him to the ground. The Aeducan readied his axe at the man's neck.

"Wait, I yield!" Aller shouted. The crowd roared.

"The winner is lord Aeducan!"

Duran waved to the crowd, before returning to the proving master.

"That was quiet a fight. Aller Bemot is no slouch with that hammer," the proving master commended. The matches continued, and soon the prince's next match came around. "Are you ready for your next match?"

"Yes." And he made for the arena.

"This is a glory proving! Fought under the watchful eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar for the honour of house Aeducan!" By the time the sentence was finished, Duran was ready and standing in place. "Lord Aeducan will fight Adal Helmi, eldest daughter of lady Helmi!" His opponent took her place opposite him, twin daggers drawn.

"Honour to your house, your highness." She bowed.

"And to yours" Duran replied.

"Fight!"

Adal came at Duran with both blades ready. She began slashing furiously. Duran took to the defensive, dodging the blows, though he wasn't successful all the time. Many blows landed on his armour, mostly his chest and shoulders. He moved forward, slamming the end of his axe into the girl. She stumbled back, and he moved in, dealing a critical blow to her, striking down and sending her to the ground.

"The winner is lord Aeducan!" This time, he bowed to the crowd as he returned to above.

"That was a crowd-pleaser!" The master roared as Duran returned. "Many were waiting to see that woman put in her place. Ten minutes passed, and it was time for his third match. "Ser Blackstone is your next opponent. Are you ready to face him?"

"I am." And he returned to the arena.

"This is a glory proving! Fought under the watchful eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar for the honour of house Aeducan! Lord Aeducan shall fight ser Blackstone! Deep road squad leader of the Warrior caste." A hairless man stepped forward, a war hammer in his hands.

"This is your education, child!" he snarled. "Try to learn as you bleed."

"Should I be frightened?" Duran returned, gripping his axe.

This time, Duran moved forward, bringing forward his axe, and locking it with Blackstone's Hammer. His foot came forward and kicked Duran back, sending him stumbling back. Next, the dwarf roared and charged forward at the Aeducan, swinging his hammer towards the Aeducan, who ducked and brought up his axe, striking the man's chest. Duran swung at his head, but Blackstone backed up, before moving back in. However, this was a mistake, as completely missed Duran's back-swing. The blunt end of his weapon struck the Dwarf in the head, and sent him to the ground.

"The winner is lord Aeducan." The crowd roared as Duran returned.

"Well done." The proving master greeted. "You have proven that even the best of the warrior caste cannot match a nobel Aeducan. Your final match will start as soon as you're ready."

"I am ready now, who am I fighting?"

"Frandin Ivo. He too has had many victories today."

"Then let us begin." And he returned to the arena.

"This is a glory proving! Fought under the watchful eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar for the honour of house Aeducan! It is down to just two warriors! With backbones of stone and wills of iron, they have defeated all others this day! Lord Aeducan will fight Frandin Ivo, second son of lord Ivo!" Opposite him, a man bearing sword and shield stepped forward.

"You fight well." Ivo complemented. "I wish you glory today and glory tomorrow."

"May you be as stone."

"Fight!" The proving master called.

Ivo and Duran both charged at the other. His axe swung, hitting Ivo's shield, who then swung it at his opponents head. It was blocked by the large weapon, and the dwarf was thrown back. Ivo came at him again, swinging his blade. He moved back, raising his arm so the strike hit his shoulder. He swung his axe, throwing his weight behind the strike which hit straight on the man's chest. He stumbled, and Duran lunged, delivering another strike, knocking him back. He raised his axe, and brought it down on Ivo, bringing him down.

"The winner is lord Aeducan!" Duran bowed and waved to the crowd as they roared his name.

"AEDUCAN! AEDUCAN! AEDUCAN!"

When he returned, the proving master was holding a helmet. "Congratulations. Frandin Ivo is as fierce a competitor as I've ever seen. You've vanquished every warrior of note in today's proving. The ceremonial helm commissioned by your father for today's winner is yours." He handed the helm over to him.

"Thank you." Duran said, placing the armour on his head. "Good day. Gorim, find the guard. let's head back."

"Yes, lord Aueducan."

The three marched through the Commons, returning to the diamond quarter and to the palace. Once they'd arrived, the guard took his leave. Returning to his room, he placed the helm on his mantle. "It will surely come in handy for tomorrow." Once that was done they departed and made for the throne room. Duran pushed open the doors, and the two stepped forward.

The room was full with lords, as well as something unexpected, three humans.

"The grey wardens are here?" Gorim questioned. "Our raid tomorrow must be more than a standard mission. The wardens only go where the darkspawn are the greatest threat."

"Yes, I believe you may be right." Duran replied as the two stepped into the room, his attention directed solely on the eldest of the Wardens. A man in white armour, his black hair pulled back into a short ponytail.

"My lord Aeducan." One of the lords called, breaking Duran's concentration. "Might I have a word?" the two stepped forward towards the lord who called him.

"Lord Dace, correct. What do you need?"

"Many thanks for your willingness to hear me out, your highness. I wish to speak to you about a matter most urgent."

"Gorim, how much time do we have?"

"It looks as if the heads of house Bemot and Meino are keeping your father busy," Gorim answered, looking over to the king and the lords that currently surrounded him, "which leaves you plenty of time for our dear old friend, lord Dace."

"You're a credit to your caste, ser Gorim." Dace complemented. "I've always said so. If I had a daughter, I'd give you her hand in marriage and make you the lord you deserve to be."

"You honour me, my lord." Gorim replied.

"My ears are yours, lord Dace. What can I do for you?" Duran asked.

"First, let me congratulate you on you victory in the proving today, and on your commission. Two of King Endrin's children now commissioned war-leaders. It does great honour to your house. "

"Thank you, lord Dace."

"Now, to the task at hand. There is a vote coming before the assembly next week, and a word from you could go a long way to helping our cause."

"Cause?" Duran questioned. "What is this 'vote' you speak of?"

"The vote concerns the status of the so-called 'surface caste.' Those lost to the stone, air touched, and so forth." Duran nodded, and the lord continued. "Centuries ago, narrow minded men declared that any dwarf who left to live on the surface forfeited his caste, and his house if he were a noble. That he was, in essence, no longer a dwarf.

"I seek only to remedy an injustice, to retie the bonds of anyone who can trace themselves to a noble house, wherever he may live. Please, agree to speak for this noble cause."

Duran nodded. "One's honour is not defined by where he or she may live, and nor should their lot in life. I shall do as you ask. You have my support."

"Excellent!" Dace proclaimed. "When your father presents you to the noble houses, I will ask for your opinion on the matter. You shall say that you feel our surface brothers should be returned to their noble rights. What could be simpler?"

"Very well, good day." And the two walked on down the hall.

"You're a fool." Came a voice, and the two stopped. Duran turned to the woman who spoke, eyes narrowed. She was a rather old and ugly looking woman. "Your mother would melt the stone if she knew what you did."

"How dare you speak to lord Aeducan in such a way!" Gorim growled.

She continued, as if she heard nothing. "Lord Dace is playing you false. Go ahead, be his puppet. Your first command will be marked with every noble house turning their back on you."

"If you have something to say, do so quickly, lady Helmi."

"If you are to play the games of the assembly, make sure you know the motivation of the players. Last spring the guild from the merchant caste invested heavily in an expedition with a guild from the surface. Lord Dace backed the guild, pouring a great deal of money into the venture. The exhibition was a disaster."

"And through this, he wishes to get his money back?" Duran questioned.

"Clever child. Lord Dace lost a _great deal_ of money and prestige. The surface guild has no way to repay him, but it does have several members who are descended from noble houses. House Helmi, Bemot…Aeducan."

"I see. If they return…"

"Then your house and mine will have to pay their debts. It would be a great victory for lord Dace."

"Yes, I saw that much." Duran answered. "If that is all we must do, then so be it."

"What?!"

"Our fellow kin deserve to be reunited with their houses, and I would be damned before I let simple greed get in the way of the rights of the surfacers."

"You stupid boy. You know nothing!" Lady Helmi growled, and the room went silent, all eyes falling on them. Even those of the Grey warden.

"You dare-!" Gorim began, but Duran raised a hand, silencing him.

"Quite frankly, I find your attitude and greed offensive. I am perfectly aware that he wishes to use me. That is the way of politics. Only a fool believes in a selfless action. Though from this, good that even Dace was unaware of may blossom. Let him have his gold. Honour and a fair and equal kingdom go beyond any price." He sneered at her.

"What would a stupid fool know. You're an insult to nobles everywhere!"

"The only insult is you! To our kingdom! To house Aeducan. Gorim, this woman has insulted my honour!"

"Yes lord." He then turned to those in the room, and bellowed in a loud voice, "Lords, ladies! Our lord Aeducan has challenged the honour of lady Helmi!"

"What!" Lady Helmi backed away, eyes wide and furious.

"What's this, my son is already testing his reach?" questioned King Endrin from across the room.

"Fantastic! I thought tonight would be all talk and drink!" called a nearby lord.

"My lord, are you sure you wish to do this?" questioned a second lord, lord Harrowmont, "you realise that it will be the leader of lady Helmi's guard, Darim of the warrior cast, one of our most veteran warriors, who you will duel?"

"Yes, I understand." Duran answered. "

"Very well." Harrowmont answered. "There is to be a proving then."

"Let the ancestor's judge who has the right of their cause!" a third lord called.

"To the proving grounds!"

* * *

"Men and women. Lords and Ladies!" The proving master called. "May I have your attention please! We are gifted to have in our presence, Lord Aeducan, in whose honour today's provings were fought." Duran looked across from himself to the armoured man beside him who bore an axe and shield. "Today, house Aeducan makes a challenge of honour against house Helmi. These two combatants have come to prove the righteousness of their cause."

Duran looked around, above him. All were watching. The lords, Gorim, his father, and even the Grey warden from before, who was watching eagerly. "Let us begin!"

"The proving begins now!" The proving master called.

Darim was fully armoured, armed in shield and axe. No flesh was visible, not even his eyes. The dwarf moved forward, shield before him to take any strike. They rounded, eyes locked, before both charged. Duran's strike came down on Darim's shield, causing the recipient to buckle. Again, and again the Aeducan forced the warrior back. He tried slashing at the Aeducan, but it failed. He slashed the small axe at Duran. It was blocked. Darim brought it back, but Duran had already ducked, and brought his axe up at the dwarves shield arm, bringing it off. Blood splattered on his armour as the man fell. Duran positioned his weapon at the man's neck.

"Submit."

He didn't, instead, he growled and brought his axe up at the Aeducan, who brought down his own weapon, taking off the man's head.

"The proving is at an end!" The proving master called. "Darim of house Helmi has been found wanting by the ancestors, and house Helmi has been found guilty of dishonouring house Aeducan." Lady Helmi's teeth clenched, and without a word, she pushed herself off the railing and left. She was soon followed by all who had come to watch, all on their way back to the palace. Back to the throne room. By the time Duran returned and approached his father, the lords were murmuring.

"When he mistimed that backswing, I knew he was going down!" A lord congratulated Duran.

"Poor bastard." An armoured guard replied. "Still, couldn't wish it on a nicer house."

"Well put. Our new commander taught lady Helmi an important lesson." The lord replied.

"The hour is late," the king cut in, "these deshers have waited patiently, especially our Grey warden guests. Are you ready to be presented to the noble houses?"

"Yes, father." Duran answered, stepping forward."

"Lords, ladies! Grant me a moment of your time!" Endrin stood from his throne. "We are here today so I may present to you my second-born son! Blessed by the stone and born with the blood that ran in the veins of the Paragon Aeducan. Who would pose a question to the prospective commander? Who would know the prospective better?"

"I would." Lord Dace approached. "My question concerns the ones we call the surface dwellers. How do you feel about them?"

"I feel that they should be allowed back to Orzammar, and that their connections with noble houses be reconnected." Many lords gasped and began whispering amongst themselves.

The king nodded "Will there be any more questions?" Endrin questioned. "No…Very well. The ritual is complete. I give you, Orzammar's next commander!" The crowd cheered and clapped. "Tomorrow, our newest commander will lead a mission that will deal a serious blow against the darkspawn! Not only does this regain access to some of our most important mines, but it also allows our honoured guest, Duncan, head of Fereldan's grey wardens, to strike far into the deep roads."

"Thank you, king Endrin." The grey warden Duran noticed before began, "While the darkspawn seem to withdraw, it is only because they are amassing on the surface. This_ could_ mean a blight, and my men and I will discover the truth."

"We are honoured to have you, my friend. Now, feast, drink, and celebrate. For the morning brings battle!" The crowd once again cheered. Duran bowed, and backed away, next to lord Dace.

"Thank you, your highness." Dace began.

"Don't think for a moment I am unaware what your true intentions were." The lord's smile vanished, and he wore an expression of worry. "Lady Helmi told me the truth.

"I don't believe I-"

"Don't you dare think me a fool! Watch yourself." The lord nodded, and backed away.

"Well, that was handled well, milord," Gorim stated. "Shall we feast?"

"Yes." Duran answered. They moved to the dining table, and sat. On his right sat Gorim, and on his left was Duncan.

"Wine, lord Aeducan?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, thank you." Duran replied, lifting his glass. Duncan filled the glass with the red liquid from the jug. "That was quite an impressive duel. Your axe-work is commendable."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from a Grey warden such as you."

"Your father often boasts of your fighting ability and bravery. I see now that he wasn't exaggerating. He says you may even be the greatest fighter in all house Aeducan."

"Well, I don't know about that." Duran assured, filling his plate.

"You're very humble, your highness."

"We need more grey wardens like you, and quickly. Even as the darkspawn weaken here in Orzammar, they are stirring on the surface. A blight has begun."

Duran's hand, which was bringing a leg of meat to his mouth, suddenly stopped. "A blight?" Duncan nodded.

"Soon the fight must go beyond the deep roads, lest the darkness spread to the rest of the world.

"Hm. I don't know as much about the grey wardens as I should."

"You know about our dedication to destroying the darkspawn, our frontline presence during a blight. What else would you know?

"Are there many of my people in the wardens?" the Dwarf questioned, beginning to eat, biting into the leg of meat.

"Over the centuries, many dwarves have made names for themselves in our order. These days, however, there are few dwarves, and thus, even fewer dwarven grey wardens. A pity, since Dwarves have the most experience fighting darkspawn." He too, began to eat.

"Yes. The Darkspawn must be destroyed. And if I could, I would join you in your fight. However, Orzammar needs me here."

"Then it is a good thing that you have many paths before you. Some are not so lucky. I wish you luck in the deep roads tomorrow. Show the darkspawn the might of your people."

Once finished with his meal, and had as much wine as he wished, he pardoned himself and stood, as did Gorim.

"Ah, my new commander." The king called. "Your brothers didn't show. Go find them. He may be watching the provings, or getting some rest in his room. "

"Yes father." Duran nodded as he and Gorim left the throne room and walked down the hallway, headed to his eldest brothers room. Sure enough, the two were there.

"So, you are a commander now, in name at least." Trian spat as he saw the two enter his room. "Shouldn't you be attending our king father's feast?"

"Shouldn't you?" Duran questioned aggressively. "Or did you mean to insult me so?"

Trian's eyes narrowed. "That is none of your concern, little brother! The world does not stop and start at your meagre achievements, not even tonight."

"I would have been at the feast, but Trian had need of me." Behlen explained. "I meant no offense."

"Now," Trian began once more, "Do you have some reason for bothering us?"

"Father wishes to see you." Duran explained, trying to seethe his distain.

Trian was silent for a few seconds. "Behlen, get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow. I will see what our father wants from his heir." After the words left his mouth, Trian stormed out of the room. Once he was sure his brother was out of ear-shot, Behlen spoke. "All day I've put up with that. He can really grate on my nerves."

"Yes." Duran answered. "He may be our elder brother, but that hardly gives him the right to treat us like his dogs."

"And what I'm going to tell you next won't make you any fonder of him." Said Behlen is a serious tone.

Duran frowned. "What is it? You sound serious."

"Unfortunately, I am." The younger of the two looked out the door, as if to make sure no one was around. When he was sure the three of them were alone, he continued. "Trian has begun to move against you. I never thought his much-proclaimed honour would actually allow him to act on his jealousy. Brother, Trian is going to try and kill you." He whispered the last part.

Duran's eyes widened, as Gorim's brow furrowed in disgust. "What?"

"He fears what you are becoming, in the eyes of the people and the assembly." Behlen stated, "Trian's the named prince, but only the assembly can name a king. It would be unusual for the assembly to ignore a king's choice, but it does happen."

"That's how the first Aeducan king was chosen." Gorim elaborated. "He wasn't even part of the houses leading family."

"That was an extraordinary case." Behlen stated. "But at least a half-dozen times, the assembly named a lesser family member-or even someone from another house-king. Usually, it is the popular younger brother of an undesirable prince."

"And he thinks the assembly may choose me over him?" Duran frowned.

"You killed one of Orzammar's deadliest warriors in one-on-one combat because the head of his house dared to attack your honour. Not to mention you entered the proving held in your honour, and won. If you win glory against the darkspawn tomorrow, it will only strengthen the case for you as the next king. Trian fears that father will replace him for you on the spot. If not, the assembly will surely turn on him when father dies. You know that his pride will never allow him to step aside."

Duran was completely silent, unable to believe what he was hearing. His brother was a complete bastard, but to think that he would actually try and kill him...

"Milord?" Gorim questioned.

"I…Thank you Behlen. You may have saved my life."

"Hey, I don't want the brother I actually like to die. But, what will you do?"

"Never mind, brother. Good night. I…I need to think on this. Gorim, let's go."

"Right behind you, lord Aeducan."


	2. The shield of Aeducan

Morning came, though one wouldn't have noticed. Orzammar was too far underground for that. The dwarven forces had left at least an hour ago, and had now made their way down to the Deep roads. They stood at attention, listening intently as the king and lord Harrowmont gave out orders. Duran, Gorim, Behlen, and Trian. They were all there at the king and lord's side, as were the Grey wardens.

"Trian and his men will clear the way for the Grey wardens to enter the eastern-most caverns. Those caverns are still infested by the worst of the darkspawn. We cannot risk our own troops in there." Harrowmont concluded.

"Understood, lord Harrowmont." Duncan responded. "We should be able to sense and avoid the darkspawn once the way is open.

"May the paragons favour you, and the stone catch you if you fall." King Endrin bowed to the grey warden.

"Come men, glory awaits!" Trian roared, leading his men away, the grey wardens following.

"Behlen," Harrowmont turned to the third-born prince. "You and your men will second the king, clearing the main road."

"Don't you think it looks a little…cowardly to allow these humans to take our place where the fighting is thickest?"

"Are you questioning the battle plan?" Harrowmont asked.

"Of course not. I'm sure your caution is for the glory of us all."

"Enough. Behlen, take your men and make ready." Endrin said. "Harrowmont and I need to have a word with your sibling." At that, Duran and Gorim stepped forward.

"Good luck, brother." Behlen said as he passed his brother, and Duran knew he wasn't speaking of the battle. Once he and his men were gone, the king and the lord stepped forward towards the two.

"Your father has a special mission for you." Harrowmont stated.

"In the eastern deep roads, there is a secret door carved into the stone." Endrin explained.

"The door leads to the thiag abandoned long ago by our ancestors. The darkspawn have made it impossible for us to reach." Harrowmont continued.

"My father believed that the shield of the Paragon Aeducan remains in that thiag, under the stone in the central room. Reclaim the shield, and glory is yours."

"What am I to expect in there?" Duran asked.

"My father's writings speak only of the shield. There may be other countless treasures, but only the shield matters." His father answered.

Harrowmont continued. "We've sent two scouts on ahead, but the darkspawn have moved in. We believe they escaped detection. Be careful. When you find the door, use your signet ring to open it. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Duran nodded.

"Very good." You will come across a cross-road on your way in. That will be the rendezvous point. There, you can reveal the shield to the lords and demonstrate the strength of house Aeducan!"

"Lead you men well, and may the ancestors watch over you, my child." Endrin said, and the two left. Duran watched the two pass, before turning to his men.

"To glory!"

* * *

The darkspawn that stood guard at the eastern cave's mouth had no idea what was coming until it was upon them. The Genlocks turned as something came at them. Then, from down the road, at least a dozen armoured dwarves were charging. All had shields before them, grouped together, making an impenetrable wall. Arrows shot at them, but to no avail, they broke on the shields, and the forces continued to charge, slamming right through the Genlocks' ranks.

This type of darkspawn was a yellowish colour with dark eyes, and were no taller that a dwarf.

The dwarven forces broke apart and engaged the darkspawn, and from it, Duran emerged. His axe swung, cutting down his enemies. The enemy forces were pushed back, few of them managing to fell one of their attackers. "Now!" And yet more dwarves emerged, this time from the opposite direction. They took on the Genlocks' rear, slaying them.

Pushed back and routed, the darkspawn fled through the caves mouth in the nearby wall, into the path to the Thiag.

"Men!" Duran called to his troops. "Hold this position, and tend to the wounded. Gorim, we're going in!"

"Yes Milord. I just hope the two scouts can avoid detection." Gorim replied, as the two followed the darkspawn. Once they were in, there were no sign of the darkspawn. The two walked on, stopping abruptly at the sound of scuttling.

"Gorim, stop." Duran whispered. Then, something jumped down in front of them. It was a giant spider, which lunged at him. He quickly readied his axe, and struck it hard, sending it away. The spider tried to get up, but Gorim moved in and skewered it, killing the creature.

They moved on, coming to a turn, when a growling caught their attention. Shortly after, two gunlocks jumped from around the corner.

Blade hit blade. Mace hit axe. Duran pushed the disgusting beast back, before striking it hard with his axe. The blow struck its chest, it growled and fell back. The dwarf raised his axe, and brought it down, removing the Genlock's head

Gorim locked blades with his foe for several blows, before his shield came forward, smashing it in the face, and knocking it back. Before the Genlock could get up, Gorim's blade stabbed it through the throat.

Once that was done with, the two walked around the corner, continuing down the dark, unlit, path, eventually coming to a clearing, and to a cross-road. "Commander." Duran stopped, as a man stepped forward from the rubble and approached. "You made it commander." Duran gasped slightly. He knew this man. It was Frandin Ivo, from the proving the day prior. "Did you run afoot any darkspawn?"

"Nothing that we couldn't handle. Let's move on."

"Yes commander." Ivo bowed, and the three moved on down the only nearby path. The path was straight-forward, and empty of enemy forces. They had nothing to worry about. However, near the end, after a couple minutes walking, a sound came from the clearing that now lay just ahead.

"Darkspawn?" Gorim questioned.

"Probably." Duran answered. "Be careful. Ivo, the two of us will draw their attention. You go around and flank them from behind. Stick to cover."

"Yes commander." Both Ivo and Gorim bowed.

Gorim charged, roaring, grabbing the attention of the enemies. Duran was right behind him. Five pairs of dull, black eyes fell upon them. Five Genlocks, three swords, and two bows. Arrows flew at the two, but Gorim's shield intercepted them. They closed in, and Gorim rammed through the three baring swords. He continued, the two Genlocks bearing bows dropped their weapons and drew daggers. Two well-placed strikes, however, put an end to them.

The remaining three darkspawn jumped to their feet, and the first charged Duran. The Dwarf ducked the first's sword as it was lunged at his head, and he raised his axe and sliced up, cutting it in two. A second roared and charged, but Ivo emerged from behind and skewered him. The third turned to the newcomer, but was soon ended by Duran's axe.

Once they were all down, the three moved on down a pathway to the right. The path was dark, like all the others, though their Dwarven eyes were more than capable of handling it. They wound on, and soon, a figure came into sight. Once it saw them, it approached.

"You're here! I thought the darkspawn had got you for sure!" The figure, now recognised as a dwarf bearing a bow and quiver on his back, cried.

"We're not that easy to kill." Duran answered.

"Yes commander." He pointed down the path to his right. "We want that path there, but there are darkspawn tracks all over it. Be careful. "

"Have you found the Thiag door?" Duran questioned.

The scout shook his head. "I haven't ventured more than one-hundred yards ahead for fear of alerting the darkspawn."

"Good decision." Duran nodded.

"I'll follow your lead." Duran moved down the right path, followed closely by the three. The clearing came, as did another roar, as three Genlocks charged. Duran, Gorim, and Ivo easily dispatched them, a roar coming from the clearing ahead.

"Let's move!" They charged, and as they did, arrows came at them. Two Genlocks bearing maces, and an armoured one, a Genlock Alpha, bearing daggers, charged. The scout shot an arrow, taking out one of the Genlocks. Gorim charged, taking out the other Genlock, before continuing on toward the archers. The Alpha moved in, daggers swinging. Duran dodged the beast's blades, and delivered a strike of his own. Its armour prevented the strike from ending its life. It roared, but an arrow sent from the scout quickly shut it up. Then, in a matter of seconds, Ivo moved in, and skewered it from behind. Gorim finished off the last of the archers, before returning to the others.

"An ambush!" the scout growled. "Were they in waiting?"

"Calm down." Duran replied. "They were likely just guarding the path. Let's move on." And they did, walking down the northern path that lay before them, passing by two grand, giant Dwarf statues. They walked the path, and came to a clearing, revealed by a large, open door. The Thiag's doors. The Aeducan Thiag door was open? What's more, before them, lay at least a dozen dead Genlocks.

"Looks like someone beat us to the door." Gorim stated. The scout moved forward and inspected the dead.

"This darkspawn body is still fresh. Whoever opened the door is most likely still in there." He commented.

Duran's brow furrowed. "They had to have an Aeducan signet ring to open the door."

"It could've been stolen," Ivo stated, "recently, or generations ago."

"Or it could be an ambitious cousin out for glory." The scout added.

"We'll see soon enough." Duran stated.

"Understood." Gorim concluded. "Let's move men." They continued into the Thiag, passing yet more dead darkspawn, and soon crossing over a bridge, leading over a river of lava, which was spilling from the rock at the distance. Then however, Duran stopped. On the other side of the bridge, he saw movement. They continued, cautiously, a hand on their weapons.

They were dwarves, Duran saw. Dirty and covered in blood. One of them, the ugliest and largest, stepped forward, and the four came to a stop.

"So glad you can finally join us. We feared you had gotten eaten by darkspawn." The Dwarf sneered. In total, there were five of them. The ugly Dwarf and two others with swords, and two to the side with bows. "Turns out the shield isn't as easy to get to as we were led to believe. I wager you know where it is, though. So maybe you tell me where it is, and we don't mutilate your body so bad that your father doesn't recognise you."

Duran growled, and turned to his second. "Gorim, we need to kill these men."

"I'll try to hide my disappointment." The dwarf replied.

The ugly Dwarf growled. "Just kill them boys. We'll find the shield on our own!"

Duran, Ivo, and Gorim lunged at the dwarves with swords. Blade and axe and shield slammed together in a violent fray. An arrow sent by the scout landed between the eyes of one of the archers.

BOOM.

Duran jumped at the sudden sound, and as something slammed into the rock a few inches off his location seconds later. He quickly turned to where the sound came, his eyes widening slightly, his body fighting on auto pilot. In the distance were a dwarf, and a ballista. The dwarf in question was changing the angle, and reloading the weapon.

"Hold them!" Duran roared to Gorim and Ivo before charging. He ran, zigzagging, chased by arrow fire. The dwarf on the ballista saw him coming, and hurried in reloading the weapon, before firing. Duran jumped, and the shot missed him, instead killing one of his own comrades. The distance was soon closed, and the dwarf reached for his dagger, but he was too slow. An axe removed his head, and his body went limp as it fell to the floor in a bloodied mess. Turning on his heel, Duran charged back, just in time to see Gorim finish off one of the dwarves, and move onto the ugly one, along with Ivo. He was the last, and as Duran closed in, his axe swung, slicing the man in half.

The four gathered around the ugly Dwarf, clearly the leader, and Duran began rummaging through the man's now bloodied pockets. He felt something small, and pulled it out, revealing a ring to the other three.

"Is that an Aeducan signet ring? I guess that's how they got in." Gorim stated.

Duran's hand clenched around the ring, his face contorting in rage. "It's Trian's! It has to be." He growled through clenched teeth.

"The ring is Trian's?" Gorim choked.

"Trian will pay for this!" Duran growled. "Mark my words!"

"Yes Milord. The first way we can hurt him is by finding the shield ourselves."

"Yes, my thoughts exactly. Men, let's go."

They pressed on further down to where a door lay. The four entered and shut it behind them. They emerged to a room. It was small, with nothing in it save a sarcophagus on a tiled floor.

"This is the room, how do we get the shield?" Gorim questioned. Duran didn't answer, instead he walked forward. Trian's signet ring still enclosed within his hand. It wouldn't be so simple as lifting the lid. If he knew his ancestors, there would be some kind of test. Like attest of cunning, or—

As his feet pushed him forward, however, and he stepped on a tile, it suddenly dropped, and he stopped moving. He looked down to the tile in question. It was different. Its colouring was off compared to its brethren.

"Gorim, come here." He quickly ordered. His second done as instructed, and the two swapped places. "You two!" He turned to the others. "See if you can find any tiles that are off." They followed his instructions, and sure enough, two more were found, one on either side of the sarcophagus. From the object, a clicking sound emerged. Once all three tiles were held down. Duran stepped forward, and approached it. In the center of its cover, there was an indent that matched the Aeducan signet ring. Without hesitation, Duran pushed Trian's ring into it. There was another click, followed by the dwarf removing the sarcophagus' cover. It easily lifted and fell to the side, revealing an ancient skeleton, and in its grasp has a shield, the Aeducan crest plainly upon it. Gently and respectfully, he removed it from the remains, and returned the lid. He turned, and displayed it to the three dwarves also in the room.

"That's it! We've got it!" Gorim cried.

"It doesn't look like much." The scout commented.

"The skill of our craftsmen has come far since then." Ivo stated. "But still…the shield of Aeducan."

"It's a symbol." Duran announced.

"If it helps rally the troops, then it's a good thing." The scout replied.

Duran nodded. "Let's get moving. The rendezvous point is back at the cross-roads. We should hurry." The others nodded. Duran strapped the shield to his back, where his weapon, now in his hands, once lay. They made for the door, but stopped. Duran heard something…

"What is it?" Gorim questioned.

"There's something out there," he answered. There was a rustling outside the door. Someone or something was clearly out there.

"It may be more of those men." Ivo stated.

"Or darkspawn reinforcements." Gorim added.

Duran nodded. "Either way, let's be cautious." He opened the door, and immediately, something came hurdling his way. Instinctively, he ducked, and the arrow passed him other head.

"Darkspawn!" Ivo roared. There were eight in total. Five with sword and shield, two in the distance with bows, and coming at them was a wolf.

"Ivo, Gorim, you out first. I'll be right behind you. Scout; pick some of them off from in here! Go!" They charged and followed his orders. Arrows broke upon the two shields. "Now brake. Gorim, take out the archers. Ivo, you're with me!" Gorim broke off, charging at the archers. One of the Genlocks turned to chase him, but an arrow took it down. Duran and Ivo worked together. Taking one down, then another. The wolf closed on them, and pounced, throwing Duran to the ground, and pinning him down. The dwarf raised his axe and tried to push it back. It growled, its fangs clapping down, narrowly missing him. An arrow shot forward, hitting the wolf in the side. It cried. Duran used this opportunity to push the beast off of him, and roll back. He rose, and quickly beheaded the animal. Ivo finished the last of the Genlocks, and Gorim was approaching, covered in darkspawn blood.

"Is everyone alright!" Duran shouted, looking around for any remaining enemy forces. One by one, the others reported in and returned to him. "Then let's go." The returned the way they came. They were cautious, though they came across no more darkspawn. As they wound down a pathway though, Gorim stopped. "Wait."

"What is it?" Duran asked.

"If Trian were really scheming against us, this would be the perfect place for an ambush. We've got the shield, and we're all alone out here." He explained.

"Keep your wits about you then." Duran replied. "He doesn't know that we're aware of his plans. If he is fool another to attack, then it shall be he who is ambushed and killed."

"Then it shall be a good day." Gorim grinned.

The scout stepped forward. "What's that you're muttering about?"

"My brother Trian may try to ambush us." Duran admitted.

"Fantastic, as if the darkspawn weren't enough to worry about." He bitterly replied.

"Just keep your eyes open." Gorim concluded. And they moved on, taking the path back to the cross-roads. Duran was ready for him. He would make him pay for this. No one betrayed him. He would defeat him. Destroy him. Drag his broken, half dead body back to Orzammar, and force him to admit his crime, and then take his head as a trophy to display to all what happens to scheming, murdering traitors everywhere!

They emerged, fully ready for an army. They stepped forward and moved onto the cross-roads, and though they found a group of dwarves, they were not standing, nor moving. Duran frowned as he approached. And then, slowly, his eyes widened. In the middle of them, bloody and dead, was his brother Trian. He approached, and knelt at his corpse. How? Who killed him? The darkspawn? He looked around the area. No darkspawn corpses. Was it the group that attacked them? No, Trian would not be defeated by such a force, especially without at least killing some of his attackers. Then whom?

He suddenly heard footsteps coming towards them. The killers? He looked up.

"Hurry father, before it's too-" Behlen's voice urged as at least a dozen dwarfs emerged. Amongst them were Behlen, Harrowmont, and Duran's king father. They stopped, and all eyes fell upon Duran, kneeling over his dead brother's corpse, his bloody weapon in his hands.

The king's eyes widened as he pushed Behlen out of his way and approached. His eyes remained on his dead child. He dropped to his knees, inspecting his boy, before his eyes moved to his second-born. "By all the ancestors, what has happened here?!"

"It seems we weren't fast enough. Behlen was right!" An armoured troop bellowed. And then, it all made sense. He _was_ betrayed, but not by Trian.

The king's head began to shake. "My son, tell me this isn't what it looks like."

"I assure you it's not." Duran stated, "Trian was dead well before we got here. I can only assume he followed us."

"Can you prove it?" Harrowmont quickly asked, as if desperate.

"My men are witnesses."

"It's true, Milord." Gorim stated. "These men were killed, but not by my lord Aeducan. There were men here in the Thiag earlier with Trian's signet ring."

"They could have gotten that anywhere." The soldier from before dismissed.

Harrowmont sighed. "Ser Gorim, your loyalty makes you a useless witness. It falls to others to tell the story. You, scout, what happened here."

"Trian and his men were here earlier. It looked like they had done battle with the darkspawn." The scout explained. "Lord Aeducan came up to them all friendly-like, but when we got close, he ordered us to attack!" Duran's eyes widened, rage coursing through his veins.

"You lying traitor!" Duran roared, charging at the scout, his axe raised. Before anyone could do anything, the weapon had already sliced through the man's neck.

"Stop him, take his weapons!" the soldier bellowed, eyes widened. The other soldiers swarmed on Duran, taking his weapons and restraining him. Gorim reached for his sword.

"Gorim, don't!" Duran growled, and his second stopped.

"I think we've seen enough!" a guard spat.

"No." the King replied. "If he _were_ lying, I might have done much the same. I will not drag my son back to Orzammar in irons without hearing from Frandin Ivo."

The guard, his rage soothed by his kings words, nodded. "Frandin Ivo, you are a good and noble man. Did the scout tell the truth?"

"He…" the dwarf looked to Duran with worry, though it was obvious by his eyes that it was not out of concern for the commander. "He did, my lord. It was…terrible. Prince Trian didn't stand a chance."

"You treacherous bastard!" Gorim roared, charging and reaching for his sword. The remaining free troops were ready for this. They moved in and restrained him.

"Silence, Gorim!"

"Do you have anything to say, my son?" the king asked, his voice breaking slightly.

Duran's head began to shake. "How can you not see this is a set-up?"

"I want to believe that. I really do!" he replied.

"Bind him, he will be judged before the assembly." Harrowmont ordered. One of the guards restraining him cuffed Duran's hands, "To Orzammar," and he, along with Gorim, was forcefully led away.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, the next one will be better.**_


	3. Exile

Duran sat on the bed in his dark, damp prison cell, looking at the bars before him. He sighed in boredom, his eyes lowering to the floor. The only form of entertainment he had was braiding and undoing his beard, and counting the cracks of the stone floor of his cell. Thirty-one, though no one would really care about that. Three days. Three days he'd been in here, his only contact with the outside world was the man who brought him his food, or came to empty his chamber pot. Even then, he didn't speak to him, or even make eye contact.

Were the assembly going to call for him soon? How long did they plan on delaying this? And what of Gorim? Would they prosecute him as well, even if he had nothing to do with this? If given the opportunity, and they didn't believe in truth or reason, Duran would assure the assembly that his second was oblivious to the whole thing. Hopefully, that wouldn't be necessary. Surely someone would believe him.

"You have ten minutes, ser. That is all. I'm sure you'll understand."

Duran looked up. Was someone here to see him? He stood from his bed and approached the bars of his cell to try and see.

"Of course. Leave us alone, will you please?" that was Gorim's voice.

"Yes ser." Duran waited, hearing only footsteps and the closing of a door. Soon, Gorim came into sight and approached the bars.

"I…I would have come sooner had they allowed it, milord. How are you?"

"I've been better, you?" Duran replied.

"I could be better. I have bad news, though. The assembly isn't going to call for you." Duran frowned. "Behlen has taken Trian's place in the assembly. He introduced a motion to condemn you immediately, and it easily passed." Duran bit his lip with such ferocity that blood was drawn.

"He will pay for this!"

"He…he had fully half of the assembly to vote on something that was against tradition and justice. He must have been making deals and alliances for months, if not years."

"I swear, Orzammar will run with his blood!" Duran growled. "That's a promise."

"I don't know if you'll get that chance." Gorim dejectedly replied. "The assembly has already sentenced both of us."

He looked to the man's eyes, and took a deep breath. "Tell me."

"I am to be exiled to the surface, but you…You are to be sealed in the deep roads to fight darkspawn until you are overwhelmed and killed."

"Then it is a warrior's death. I have that at least." Duran sighed.

"Milord, there is a way to escape this."

"Hm?"

"Lord Harrowmont gave me access to see you so I may tell you this; Duncan and the other Grey wardens are still in the deep roads, in tunnels connected to those you are to be sealed in. If you find them, you may be able to escape with Duncan."

Duran nodded. "I see, so there is a chance. The wardens seemed like decent men, for humans, but how will I find them?"

"They're down there somewhere. It's just a matter of surviving long enough to find them." Gorim answered. "I begged to go with you, but Behlen's pet nobles wouldn't hear of it.

"I wish you were by my side also." Duran put his hand through the bars, and Gorim grasped it. "Be safe, friend, and live well."

"Thank you, friend." they released one another, and Gorim left, and a guard entered the room to take his place.

"They are ready for you?" The cell was opened and Duran stepped out. He was blind-folded and led off. He didn't know where, or for how long, but eventually, the blindfold was removed. Before him was lord Harrowmont, and an enormous door that could lead only to the deep-roads.

Harrowmont began. "Having been found guilty of fratricide by the assembly of Orzammar, you are hereby sentenced to exile and death. Your name, from this point forward, is stripped from the records. You are no longer a person, nor a memory." Through it all, Duran stood straight, and remained silent. "You are to be cast into the deep roads with only sword and shield, there to redeem your life by fighting the enemies of Orzammar until your death. Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?"

For the first time, Duran broke his silence. "Tell my dear little brother that he will pay dearly for this betrayal.

"I understand your anger." Harrowmont stated. "You should have been allowed to defend yourself. Had I the power to stop this, I would have."

"Thank you, lord Harrowmont."

He was silent, as if debating with himself whether to say what he wished to say next. "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't do this. For your father's sake."

Duran looked straight into his eyes, without blinking, and said. "I swear, on my honour, I did not do this. Trian's death was not by my hand."

The old man's eyes widened slightly, "I believe you. Thank you. I swear I will tell your father the truth. Please, survive, and return to Orzammar, to put right what your brother has done." The guard that had escorted him stepped forward, handing Duran sword and shield, before pushing him in front of the giant door. "May the ancestors favour you." The doors before him slowly opened, and wordlessly, he walked forward, down to the dark Deep roads before him.

He heard the doors behind him close, leaving him in complete darkness. His dwarven eyes adjusted within seconds, as was usual for his people, and he looked ahead, seeing nothing before him save a narrow, stretching road. He began to walk, looking down at his equipment, and sighed heavily. This was no good. He had barely any shield training at all, and even less experience with it. He specialised in large, two-handed weapons. He stopped as he heard a shuffling in the distance. Eight, small legs, all belonging to the same creature, Duran assumed, were coming his way. He readied himself. The creature, a giant spider, emerged.

He threw his shield with tremendous force, and it struck the creature hard. It stopped moving, and the dwarf charged, stabbing his sword forward, and felling the creature. He wasted no time in moving forward.

He rounded a bend, and a few steps away, he saw a skeleton, at its feet lay a rusted great sword. He was in luck. Then however, he heard grumbling. He knew what that meant, and he growled. Darkspawn, and they were close. He made for the weapon, but the beasts emerged from the corner. And upon seeing the new-comer. They jumped forward.

He wasn't fast enough. A Genlock was on him, and swung his mace at the Dwarf's head. Duran ducked, and ran him through. He charged to the skeleton, but another Genlock was in his way, and with a powerful slash of his blade, he removed Duran's weapon, which he had brought, up to parry the blow, from his hand. Quickly, without thinking, he lunged his fist, smashing it into the darkspawn's head. It stumbled, and Duran dashed for the large weapon. His hands wrapped around the hilt. The Genlock charged, but was impaled shortly after by the weapon.

Duran looked down to his newly acquired weapon. It was old, ancient really, and rusted, but it would have to do. He continued on, uninterrupted yet still cautious.

He came upon a clearing that was naturally lit by a lava bed to the north. He walked forward on the rocky and unstable terrain, looking around. As he went, he came upon something. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a camp. It wasn't too old. Were he to guess, he'd have said it was about an hour old. He moved on, and close by, he passed by a group of dead darkspawn, their corpses leading him to a southern tunnel. He followed it, walking the path faster than he did before. If he was quick enough, he may have been able to catch up to the wardens, assuming that _was _their camp. Who else could it belong to? Who else could have been down here? A soft pattering in the distance broke his concentration, and he remained still, weapon at the ready

Something came forward from the road ahead. A deep stalker, a small, lizard like creature that moved on all fours. It lunged at him, but with a single movement of his blade, he killed it. His victory was short lived, however, as more emerged. At least six of the creatures jumped from the road ahead. They all lunged at him, biting and scratching, drawing blood as the Dwarf swung his sword about him. One of them jumped at his head, but he swung the blade, and sliced it in half. Quickly he spun on his heel and stabbed down through another. A third jumped on him, throwing him to the ground. He moved his weapon forward, keeping the two apart. With tremendous strength, Duran pushed the deep stalker off of him, and as another came at him, he cut it down, and pushed himself up. Two remained, and they both charged. He strafed to the left, and as it closed in, he sliced it in half. The last ran behind him, but in a fluid motion, the Dwarf spun around and cut it in half.

He continued on, heading down hill and to another clearing ahead. He stopped before silently approached, and looked ahead. There were five figures ahead, all Genlocks. One archer, one Alpha two with swords, and one with a mace. They weren't ready, their weapons weren't drawn, and they were only a foot away, their backs to him.

He charged, and they jumped, spinning around, and went for their weapons, but he closed in, beheading one of the swordsmen, and impaling the archer before they had even drawn their weapons. The one with the mace brought it down at Duran, but he parried, holding the two in place. The sword Genlock charged, and the Dwarf kicked the one with the mace away from himself, before turning and beheading the attacker. He spun his blade around, and impaled the one with the Mace behind him. The alpha drew a sword and charged. The two locked blades for several blows, before Duran got away, and delivered a blow to the darkspawn's head.

Then, his eyes widened suddenly in horror. His weapon broke in two the moment it slammed on the thick helm. The Genlock did, however, stumble. He still had a chance. He moved forward, and stabbed the alpha in the neck. It fell to the ground, moaning and bleeding. He quickly moved on.

Before him lay a wall with a rather sizeable hole in it, and in the opposite direction, a path to the east. He took the path. Suddenly though, he heard something, and stopped. Voices. Human voices that were coming from the other side of the wall, through the hole. He recognised one of them. Duncan. He discarded his weapon, and dropped to his knees, and began to move through the hole. A few seconds of furious crawling and he popped out the other side.

"By the maker, its a dwarf!" Duran looked up, and saw the four Grey wardens staring at him, wide eyed.

"Now do you believe me that they pop up from out of the ground?" a second Grey warden smirked.

"No." the first replied as Duran got to his feet and began whipping himself clean with his hands. Duncan stepped forward.

"Lord Aeducan?!" he questioned. "What are you doing here alone? Where are your troops?"

Duran finished clearing the dirt off his rags that served as clothes, before looking up to the man that stood at about a foot taller than him. He then looked away, and sighed. "I am lord Aeducan no longer."

"You mean you were exiled?" the third warden asked. "What happened?"

"I do not think matters of dwarven honour are any business of ours." Duncan replied, "You need not answer, friend."

Duran did so anyway. "My brother has betrayed me, and I have been made to walk the deep roads."

Duncan frowned. "Betrayed? You mean lord Trian?"

"No, I speak of Behlen." Duran spat the name as if it were venom.

"I see. The brutal intrigue of the dwarven court continues, then. Your father intimated as much." Duncan stated. "I will not ask what happened. You are the son of my old friend, and do not deserve to die in this pit. You have already proven yourself both resourceful and skilled, and I would expect nothing less from an Aeducan." He complimented. "I have been searching for those with your level of ability. Your exploits in the deep roads set you apart. As leader of the grey wardens in Ferelden, I would like to formally invite you to join our order."

"I-thank you. There is nothing for me here. I would be honoured to join you." Duran bowed.

"Then welcome. Our order has gathered at Ostagar with the human forces facing the darkspawn hordes, led by king Cailan. We, however, still have much to do, and little time."

Duran raised an eyebrow, his arms crossing. "Much to do?

"Yes." Duncan answered. "Our order needs more numbers to fight this blight. I mean to continue and find more recruits. Come, and stay close. There are still darkspawn around every corner."

* * *

By nightfall, the five had easily made it to the surface, the moon and stars above shining brightly. The moment he emerged, and took his first breath. Duran's nose crumpled as a horrid stench assaulted his nasal passages. "What is that? What smells of festering garbage?"

"That is the smell of Ferelden." Duncan responded a slightly amused grin upon his face as he and the other grey wardens continued on. Duran was about to follow, until he looked up, and his eyes widened. The sky. It was true. There was no ceiling, only eternal darkness. He quickly crouched to the ground and began feeling around him, as if to try and grab hold of something.

Duncan looked back to him, and chuckled. "You three head to Ostagar. I'll be there in a few weeks hopefully, with more recruits. They nodded, and departed. "You needn't worry, friend. You're not going to float away." Duran looked up, and slowly nodded. Duncan continued on, down a dirt path that lead east. Duran stood, looked back to the deep road entrance, and then to Duncan. He began to follow, slower and more cautiously than the grey warden. Chances were, he wouldn't be returning. His home…No, who was he kidding. He no longer had a home.

* * *

_**A/N: These seem to be getting shorter and shorter. With luck, the next few should be longer.**_


End file.
